


A Burn So Sweet

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Based off of the sneak peek for 3x12, Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Wally’s not sure how it happened. There was just something about Rip that… got him to open up. Rip’s presence was refreshing, and suddenly Wally didn’t feel like he was so alone in the world.





	A Burn So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> A short little something for these two :)

Wally’s not sure how it happened. There was just something about Rip that… got him to open up. Rip’s presence was refreshing, and suddenly Wally didn’t feel like he was so alone in the world.

 

Sure, China was amazing and Wally was learning _so much_. But… there was a gap missing that Wally found he could ignore easily with Rip around. Wally was feeling… companionship. Alone time is nice but Wally missed having someone.

 

The hours blurred together, with Wally finishing meditation and Rip patiently waiting. Then they took a walk; first viewing the beautiful garden. Wally didn’t miss the way that Rip’s eyes admired the flowers, or the way his fingers glided gently against the petals of a particularly purple bush.

 

Then the sun was setting and Wally invited Rip back to his room. There would be food brought around and Wally’s stomach was growling demandingly. He could only imagine how Rip was faring.

 

They sat and enjoyed the meal, which passed by rather quietly. Quiet but comfortable. Once their food was done, and the dishes were taken away, Wally took to lighting the candles around the room. Normally, if it was only himself, he’d bother with one or two, but he had a guest so a few extra wouldn’t hurt.

 

He might have gone a bit overboard, but the room was alight and shadows danced along the walls from the flickering candles. The feeling in the room was _cozy_ and Wally was selfishly going to soak it up.

 

Rip didn’t seem to mind either. They started to chat, mainly trying to get to know one another better. And Wally wouldn’t lie, he found it surprisingly easy to speak with the Rip...

 

And then the alcohol came out.

 

Rip had a flask, and he offered it to Wally even though he _knows_ regular alcohol won’t do shit for the speedster. So Wally laughed lightly and pulled out his own special flask, with that special concoction made by Cisco.

 

The tips of their flasks met in a small cheers, the clink falling flat as they tipped their drinks back and took rather large gulps.

 

Wally never did get used to the burn. It was significantly different than the alcohol he drank _before_ he gained his powers. And even the alcohol he partook in _after_ he gained his powers. The only way Wally could describe the drink was… potent.

 

He felt a good buzz in his head after one sip, but he wanted to keep that buzz so he’d take another sip here and there. It took awhile for Rip to catch up, since his drink (Wally’s pretty sure it was whiskey) doesn’t have the strength as a speedster cocktail.

 

There was talking, and Wally knows his voice would slur together, and at times he flashed Rip an all-too-goofy smile. Wally couldn’t help it. He was sitting across from a time traveler, a _cute_ time traveler, who was easy to talk to, and looked at Wally in a way that made Wally’s stomach flip.

 

Time passed, inevitably, and the candles were still burning. Normally they would have been blown out far earlier, but Wally would be willing to let them burn down all night just to speak with Rip awhile longer.

 

Then Rip ran out of drink and he was eyeing Wally’s flask interestedly. He made his intentions clear, and Wally laughed it all off up until Rip managed to steal the flask from him. Which Wally _is_ a speedster and could have stolen it back (or not, his buzz is too nice and usually his powers consume whatever alcohol he’s ingested in record time) but he only frowns and lets Rip take a drink.

 

Somehow girlfriends are brought up and Wally _really_ doesn’t want to talk about that, but he listens anyway. He listens to the way Rip talks and watches the way Rip’s hands move with his words.

 

Rip looks good under the candlelight. His eyes sparkle more, his hair is golden, and the scruff on his face is enticing… Wally's thoughts may focus too long on Rip’s attractive stubble because suddenly Rip’s coming forward, on his knees, and a lively look in his eyes.

 

He’s talking about needing a favor, and Wally’s eyes shift downwards because he’s worried he’ll blurt out _“Anything._ ” But then Rip’s hand is on his shoulder and Wally has to meet his gaze.

 

He agrees. Of course he does. He nods, excitedly even, because Rip is Rip and Wally’s only known him for less than a day but that’s enough. Besides, Rip’s talking about time travel. The adventures sound fascinating, but the glimmer in Rip’s eyes are what sells it for Wally.

 

After that, Rip settles back across from Wally, giving the speedster his flask back.

 

Wally wordlessly presses the metal to his lips and takes a long, searing gulp. He tips his head down, pressing the back of his hand to his shining lips and offers the flask to Rip.

 

“No,” Rip says with a shake of his head. He wears a crooked smile, as if he’s already gotten what he’s wanted. “Thank you, though.”

 

Wally caps the flask, then throws it over his shoulder so it bounces on the bed behind him. Without thought, his mouth opens and a yawn escapes him. He wasn’t trying to give out any hint, but Rip acts as if he’s picked one up.

 

“You must be tired,” Rip starts, amusement weighing down his slurred words.

 

Rip gives Wally a bashful smile as he moves to stand up. Wally wants to protest, he does, but then Rip’s above him and offering his hand, so Wally takes it.

 

Maybe he shouldn’t have taken such a greedy gulp…

 

Then again, he’s now closer to Rip than he’s been all day. He’s swaying, he thinks that’s probably why Rip’s arm is around his waist, but he doesn’t care. Rip’s warm and he smells good, and he’s looking at Wally carefully, waiting to make sure the speedster is okay.

 

Wally blinks a few times, then averts his gaze from those blue eyes. He slowly draws his hands back, realizing that at some point they landed flat against Rip’s chest.

 

“Sorry,” Wally hears himself apologize, which he instantly wishes he didn’t. Apologizing means he’s admitting to what’s happening. If he were smarter, he could have pretended the proximity towards Rip was just a drunken stumble.

 

Rip doesn’t say anything. He offers a small smile as he steps back and allows Wally the room to move. So Wally does… but he falters and Rip’s hands are back on him, this time on Wally’s arm to keep him upright.

 

Wally hums a thanks and lets Rip guide him towards the bed. Really, Wally would be content passing out on top of the covers, but Rip keeps one hand on Wally and uses the other to pull back the covers.

 

The silence this time seems to ring in Wally’s ears.

 

Rip moves the pillow closer and then finally turns to smile at Wally.

 

“My room’s down the hall,” Rip explains as he steps back. Wally nods in understanding, Rip’s _if you need me_ goes unsaid.

 

Wally moves to climb into bed, and Rip moves to leave, but there’s something else Wally wants to say. Something he wants to do.

 

Wally reaches out, his fingers wrapping around Rip’s wrist with enough conviction to convince Rip to turn around.

 

Again, silence.

 

Rip’s gaze flits between Wally’s eyes, and Wally’s starting to think he’s read this whole situation wrong… but then Rip slips up. Rip’s eyes fall to Wally’s lips, for only a matter of seconds, but it makes all the difference to a speedster.

 

Wally leans forward, his lips brushing against Rip’s until he breathes in and kisses with more confidence. And he feels Rip kiss back, feels the way that Rip’s hand sits nicely on his hip.

 

Wally pulls back, just a centimeter, and realizes his hands have found their way back to Rip’s chest. He feels himself smile again,probably another goofy grin, and pats Rip’s chest softly.

 

“Thanks for, uh,” Wally pauses, rolling his lips between his teeth. He should be looking at Rip for this, so he tilts his chin up and meets the time traveler’s gaze. “Thanks for thinking I could help you save the world.”

 

The corner of Rip’s mouth twitches, and Wally feels Rip’s thumb trail back and forth against his hip for just those few seconds before he pulls back.

 

“I know you can,” Rip whispers. “Now get into bed.”

 

Wally wouldn’t be opposed to another kiss, but Rip’s being the dutiful responsible one and blowing out all the candles Wally lit. By the time Rip’s reached the last one, Wally’s stepped out of his pants, allowed himself to be comfortably swallowed by the covers, and is snoring softly against his pillow.

 

Rip blows out the last candle and waits for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. It isn’t a difficult transition since the moon is bright. He casts Wally one last look before he turns and leaves the room, in search for his own quarters where Rip will try not to think about the kiss, or how right it felt.


End file.
